Fragment d'instant idiot
by This weird Guy Not nice
Summary: N'ayant pas encore reçu de mails d'insultes, je continue cette fanfiction. Humm...Si vous vous attendez à un résumé, je suis pas payé à faire des résumés, je suis pas payé du tout en fait. Alors soit vous cliquez, soit vous cliquez pas, rien à foutre. Soyez curieux, merde.
1. Chapter 1

Fragment d'instant idiot

-Putain de merde de connerie de bordel, rugit Dean, ce qui résuma la situation.

Il était entouré d'une dizaine de vampires armés de haches à double lames très pointues. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

-Putain, répéta Dean, ce qui n'était pas très utile.

L'un des vampires s'avança et leva sa hache. Dean le frappa au ventre et lui donna un coup de genoux avant de lui écraser la main pour prendre l'arme. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir. Personne ne savait qu'il était ici. Il était sensé retrouver un vampire vagabond, pas un nid entier. Sam était resté à l'hôtel pour faire des recherches sur Jessica Hopkins, une jeune femme qui avait disparu il y a une semaine et qui depuis avait laissé une trainée de corps vidés de leur sang qui les avaient amenés à cet immeuble abandonné. Mais Dean avait voulu trouver des indices de son côté sans en parler à Sam. Ce qui était exceptionnellement rare et potentiellement plus dangereux que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais plus rien n'importait maintenant, ni la raison pour laquelle Dean avait voulu être seul, ni Jessica Hopkins, ni ce putain de miroir que Dean avait fracassé hier soir sous les yeux éberlués de Sam non, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il y avait une faille dans le cercle des vampires et que Dean en profita pour se frayer un chemin pour sortir de ce merdier.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers les plus proches et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Les vampires le poursuivaient en hurlants. Dean atteint le premier étage, continua jusqu'au deuxième, fracassa le crâne d'un des vampires qui l'avait rattrapé, ne s'arrêta qu'au quatrième, prit un couloir à gauche puis un autre à droite et finalement ouvrit une porte au hasard et se cacha dans un des appartements.

Puis il se rendit compte que son portable avait glissé de sa poche durant sa course.

-Et merde, jura-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui.

Il devait être minuit. Il n'y avait personne ni dans l'immeuble, ni dans les 15 kilomètres aux alentours. Il était complètement seul.

Enfin, presque.

Les vampires continuaient de brailler plus loin.

Dean se dit qu'il était temps de la jouer fine.

Il s'ouvrit les veines et arrosa les murs de son sang. Il en mit partout et le plus possible. Puis il arracha sa chemise et enveloppa son bras blessé et sortit de l'appartement.

Les vampires, attirés par la nouvelle odeur, se précipitèrent dans la direction de Dean. Il se glissa dans le couloir d'à côté et se plaqua contre le mur. Il pouvait entendre leurs pas dans les escaliers. Pendant un instant, il douta de la logique de son plan – la douleur qu'il ressentait le faisait trembler et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues l'empêcher de voir clairement- mais il était déjà trop tard.

Cinq vampires entrèrent dans l'appartement, trois arrivèrent en retard. Dean se jeta sur ceux-là et en décapita deux sur trois. L'effet de surprise, le meilleur effet lorsqu'on est mauvaise position.

Et Dean était en mauvaise position.

Le troisième vampire lui planta un couteau dans l'épaule et ouvrit sa gueule, prêt à dévorer le bras ensanglanté. Dean lui donna un coup de boule et lui trancha la gorge. Le mouvement de son épaule le fit hurler de douleur et il sentit un déchirement atroce. Mais il était dans une telle transe qu'il réussit à avancer, donner un coup de pied le corps maintenant sans vie et le bloquer contre la porte. De l'autre côté, le reste de la bande des joyeux suceurs de sang se déchainaient. Dean supposa que cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de sang frais et qu'ils étaient partagés entre l'idée de le dévorer, l'envie de venger leurs frères et la possibilité de lécher les murs.

La distraction. Deuxième meilleur effet lorsqu'on est en mauvaise position.

Dean savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, alors il tituba jusqu'à l'escalier et continua à monter. Lorsqu'il arriva tout en haut il ouvrit la porte de secours et alla sur le toit. Les étoiles brillaient et s'il avait eu le temps de les observer il aurait remarqué que Mars n'était pas si loin mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il s'effondra.

« Cas » appela-t-il faiblement.

Mais aucun ange ne vint à son secours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? » Pensa Dean, complètement sous le choc de la douleur.

Le temps n'existait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus seule au monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ?

Les vampires débarquèrent sur le toit.

/

/

/

-Tout va bien, Dean ? Demanda Sam pour la millionième fois.

-Pour la dernière fois, je pète la forme.

-Tu n'as pas regardé dans le soutif de cette serveuse qui te draguait. Tu n'a pas ris à ma blague sur le plat préféré des vampires, et pire que tout, tu n'as pas commandé de tarte.

-C'est tes critères de santé me concernant ?

-Si seulement tu pouvais me dire ce qui ne va pas…

Dean ignora Sam et jeta un regard autour de lui. Ce bar était trop bruyant à son goût. Un groupe de filles riaient en regardant dans leur direction et un groupe d'alcooliques fixaient le groupe de filles. Ca devait être la chaine alimentaire des tavernes, ou une connerie du genre.

-Dean…si il y a quoi que soit que je puisse faire…appeler Cas peut-être ? Vous réserver une chambre ? Suggéra Sam.

Dean eut un sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça dès la seconde où il s'aperçut que Sam était sérieux.

-Sammy, pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines avec Cas et moi…

-Mais enfin Dean…

-Mais gardes ton imagination débauchée gay pour toi, coupa Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

Sam soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

-D'accord. Tu ne veux pas en parler ? On n'en parle pas. Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure….

/

Et Dean se rappela de la blague de Sam et se mit à se marrer.

-Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, dit une voix doucereuse, sexy et légèrement cassée. Que la folie finirait par vous rattraper, je savais que ça arriverait.

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était évanoui pendant un quart de seconde. Et il était apparemment entre deux feux. D'un côté des vampires assoiffés de sang alors qu'il se vidait de son liquide vital de l'autre, Crowley, roi des enfers, etc etc, qui n'avait rien à faire là.

-C'est notre proie, Crowley, gronda l'un des suceurs de sang. Laisse-le-nous.

-Fermez-là les moustiques. Je suis le roi des enfers, et seul moi décide de qui meurt et quand.

Crowley s'agenouilla près de Dean. Ce dernier s'était remis de son moment d'égarement. Il retrouvait son envie de vivre, de rire, de manger des tartes, de revoir Sammy et Cas, bref, il redevenait lui-même. Il analysa la situation et se dit qu'il était toujours dans la merde, mais qu'au moins, il était de nouveau d'attaque.

-Dean…Tu ne sais pas combien ça me ferait plaisir de te voir te faire déchiqueter là tout de suite…Mais je suis un peu déçu. La façon dont tu vas mourir, seul, à cause d'une affaire de minuscule envergure…C'est tellement minable par rapport à tout ce que tu as a pu accomplir…

Dean ravala sa salive. Crowley –cet enfoiré de première- avait raison, il était hors de question qu'il meure ainsi ! Le problème était qu'il perdait les pédales de temps en temps depuis un mois, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Et il avait tenté d'éviter le problème le plus possible, mais il était incontestable qu'il devait l'affronter s'il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

-Je peux encore me battre, répliqua Dean.

-Et revoilà l'idiot que je connais ! Allez, montre moi ce dont Dean Winchester est capable, s'exclama Crowley avec un enthousiasme plus que louche.

Dean se releva et se jeta sur la bande de vampires en face de lui.

Il se fit évidemment mettre à terre en moins d'une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, dans son état ?

Mais il réussit quand même à décapiter le premier qu'il avait visé – ce qui était un miracle en soi. Les autres vampires ne s'énervèrent même pas, voyant à quel point Dean était en mauvais état et que d'un moment à l'autre, il allait s'écrouler et ils pourraient enfin diner.

-Dean ? Je te propose un deal, dit Crowley gentiment, observant l'homme se défendre contre les vampires sans bouger d'un pouce. Je te sauve la vie et en échange, tu acceptes d'être mon esclave.

-Vas te faire, balbutia Dean en évitant un coup de crocs mortel.

-Alors je te sauve la vie et tu acceptes qu'on puisse discuter en gens civilisés à chaque fois que j'en aurais l'envie. En d'autres termes, je veux être sûr que tu n'essayeras pas de me tuer à chaque fois que tu me verras.

Dean recula en agitant sa hache. Les vampires gagnaient du terrain.

« Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Et même si je réussissais à les tuer, je me ferais exécuter par Crowley. Il faut que je négocie, je n'ai plus le choix… »

-Ca devra être réciproque. Je ne te tue pas, tu ne me tues pas, ordonna Dean, avant de reculer encore de quelques pas, se rapprochant de Crowley.

-Ce n'est pas équitable, l'écureuil. Tu me devras une faveur en plus.

-Laquelle ?

-Aucune idée pour l'instant.

-Sûrement pas.

Puis le corps de Dean décida qu'il n'arrivait plus à rester debout, alors Dean faillit s'effondrer –Crowley le rattrapa à temps.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, susurra le démon.

-Sammy peut toujours arriver…

-On attend ensemble ?

-On y va ! Cria finalement le vampire le plus proche d'eux, et tous les suceurs de sang coururent pour une attaque finale sur Dean et Crowley.

Dean ne voulait vraiment pas mourir.

-Putain, c'est d'accord, cria-t-il avec rage.

Crowley ne perdit pas de temps et embrassa Dean.

Etrangement, le baiser ne fut pas si désagréable que ça.

Mais il ne dura pas.

Crowley lâcha définitivement Dean et s'occupa des vampires. Dean s'évanouit définitivement.

/

-Dean ? DEAN !

Castiel, Bobby et Sam secouèrent le chasseur.

-De quoiiii, balbutia le concerné.

Une chambre d'hôpital. Il reconnaissait l'odeur et le bip-bip des machineries qui le faisaient chier mais qui le maintenait en vie.

-Bordel, Dean, ne refait plus jamais ça ! Hurla Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pressa Sam en lui tenant la main.

-Dean, je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu approches de la mort sans m'en parler, dit tranquillement Cas.

Dean referma les yeux. Il en avait déjà marre.

-Fermez-là, tous. Cas, vas te faire, quand je t'ai appelé, tu n'étais pas là.

-J'étais occupé. Ce n'est pas une raison pour te jeter dans un piège aussi grossier…

-Je suis désolé, maïs je m'en suis sorti non ? J'ai atterri…Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là et se mordit les lèvres. Je...J'ai massacré le nid de vampires…

-Tout seul ? Demanda Bobby, suspicieux.

-Evidemment ! Et après…

-Et après, tu t'es conduit tout seul à l'hôpital, avec tes blessures ? Suggéra Sam, avec un petit rire sans joie.

-Exactement.

Les trois hommes debout soupirèrent. Dean fronça des sourcils.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez. Vous pourriez au moins vous réjouir ! Je suis en vie, pleins de vampires sont morts, je ne vois pas le problème…

Bobby haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Sam lui jeta un regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme « il faudra qu'on discute. » Cas le fixa sans rien dire, avant de s'évaporer en un battement d'aile.

/

-Dean.

-Mmmm.

-Il y a quelques jours, en Californie du Sud, un homme a juré voir un démon s'emparer de sa femme. Hier, le corps d'un jeune adolescent a été retrouvé. Dean ? C'est notre terrain.

Dean été occupé à manger une tarte aux noix de pécan, et rien au monde ne l'empêcherait de la terminer. Sam referma son laptot.

-Quoi ? Gémit Dean, la bouche remplie. Quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, tu t'inquiètes. Quand je suis de bonne humeur, tu t'inquiètes. C'est fatiguant, à la longue.

-C'est le problème. Tu es…lunatique, en ce moment.

-J'ai pas le droit d'exprimer plus d'une émotion sur mon visage?

-Si, mais…je ne sais pas. Avant l'affaire des vampires, tu étais dans une sorte de dépression. Et après t'avoir fait tabasser, tu pètes la forme. Alors…

Dean fixa Sam, et quand il comprit où il voulait en venir, il se leva de table.

-Sam…Dean faillit s'étrangler, avala le reste de la tarte et reprit. Je ne suis pas masochiste.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je pensais juste que le fait que tu revois Cas…

Dean leva les bras et s'éloigna en ruminant.

-Tu sais, il y a aucun problème avec ça, lui cria Sam, sans s'empêcher de sourire.

Dean plongea sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Mmprtdmdinjdfvnq.

-Quoi ?

-On part demain et d'ici là ne me parle plus.

Sam sourit encore plus et se releva. Il éteint les lumières, se changea et se coucha dans le lit d'à côté de celui de son frère. Il était déjà en train d'imaginer le mariage prochain d'un ange et d'un humain.

Dean pensait à toute autre chose.

Il pensait aux vampires, à lui et Castiel –au secours, qui pouvait les voir ensemble ?- et à Crowley.

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin foutait sur le toit cette nuit-là ? » Pensa Dean. « Il me surveillait ou il surveillait les vampires ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué directement ? »

Il continua de ruminer sans trouver de réponse.

« Au moins, il embrasse bien » pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Il se donna une gifle mentale pour avoir pensé ça et sombra définitivement.


	2. Chapter 2

Anaheim. Une municipalité de Californie, dans le compté d'Orange. Le jour, le soleil aveuglait les habitants et la nuit, les éclairages rivalisaient avec le soleil. Il était bientôt 8 heures du soir quand Sam et Dean arrivèrent, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les rues étaient vides –bien au contraire.

-La dépravation de cet endroit me retourne l'estomac, dit l'ange sur la banquette arrière.

Ah, oui. Pour Sam, il était absolument nécessaire que Castiel vienne avec eux, pour « surveiller les sautes d'humeurs de mon frère ». Bobby se serait bien acquitté de cette tâche s'il n'avait pas l'autre moitié de l'Amérique à surveiller.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Dean, il était heureux de passer plus de temps avec Castiel. Mais se sentir observé 24 heures sur 24 le pesait énormément.

-Il y a un problème, Cas ? Demanda Dean sans lâcher la route des yeux.

-Il y a…des panneaux gigantesques à l'effigie de femmes dénudées, dit Castiel avec dégoût. Comment les hommes peuvent vivre dans un milieu si débauché ?

Sam éclata de rire et Dean répondit en souriant.

-La débauche n'a pas que de mauvais côtés, Castiel. Elle permet de se laisser aller et d'oublier un peu les malheurs de ce monde.

-Depuis quand tu t'es mis à la poésie ? Demanda Sam.

-Mais je t'emmerde.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de place principale. A leur gauche, des lumières qui provenaient des chambres d'hôtel éclairaient les passants dont la majorité se dirigeait vers une boite de nuit peu éloignée.

-Je vais voir s'il leur reste des chambres, annonça Dean. Cas ?

-Je viens avec toi.

Ils sortirent et avancèrent vers l'hôtel. Les hommes et femmes qu'ils croisaient étaient souvent bourrés et titubaient, ce qui faisait froncer des sourcils Castiel et faisait rire Dean.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et atteignirent le comptoir, où une jeune rouquine les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir, messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-On aimerait savoir s'il vous restait des chambres, répondit Dean.

La jeune femme eu l'air désolé.

-Je suis vraiment confuse, mais il ne nous reste plus de chambres avec des lits doubles.

Dean répondit immédiatement :

-Non, non, il y a un malentendu….

-Oui, vous vous méprenez, coupa Castiel, nous sommes trois.

La rouquine rougit encore plus et Dean leva les yeux aux plafonds.

-Je suis désolée, pardonnez mon erreur.

-Tout va bien, répliqua Dean avec un sourire forcé et en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras de Castiel. Vous avez une chambre avec trois lits ?

-Oui, mais elle est peu spacieuse et les lits ne sont pas très confortables, répondit la femme, assez gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Castiel, nous dormons peu de toute manière.

Dean soupira et la secrétaire se mordit la lèvre, retenant probablement une remarque quelconque.

-On la prend, lâcha Dean, n'essayant même plus de raisonner la secrétaire.

/

-Dites…on enquête pas maintenant ? Demanda Castiel, voyant les frères Winchester s'installer dans la chambre.

-Les humains ont besoin de se nourrir et de dormir, expliqua gentiment Sam. On commencera l'enquête dès demain à la première heure.

-Très bien. Je vais juste…Castiel vit les deux frères se déshabiller et se coucher illico. Attendre, alors.

L'ange s'assit sur le lit restant et éteint la lumière.

/

Dean se réveilla avec un grognement. Ces lits n'étaient vraiment pas confortables. Pas du tout. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à se rendormir. Il finit par se lever et mettre des vêtements. A la seconde où il allait ouvrir la porte une voix surgit des ténèbres.

-Dean ? Où vas-tu ?

Le concerné pivota lentement.

- Sam disait que les humains avaient des besoins spécifiques. Et bien j'ai un besoin pressant, là tout de suite, et j'aimerais que tu ne me suives pas.

-Sam a dit que je ne devais pas te laisser seul, répondit Castiel.

- Tu te souviens de la femme dépravée sur le panneau d'affichage géant ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne voudras pas la voir en face de toi ?

-Non, ce serait….inapproprié.

-Alors laisse-moi seul. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

/

Dean marchait sans but dans les rues principales. Il y avait moins de monde à présent. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il était certain qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il aperçut les lumières d'un bar. « Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes » grogna-t-il.

Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes à l'intérieur, mais Dean reconnu immédiatement l'une d'entre elle, même si elle était de dos. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et gronda :

- Crowley…bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le démon se retourna sans montrer aucune surprise ou inquiétude.

-Dean. Quelle charmante surprise. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à mo…

Dean lui donna un coup de poing qui faillit casser le nez de Crowley.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, si tu es venu pour faire du mal à ma famille…

-Du calme crétin, tu oublies notre accord ! répliqua Crowley en se massant la joue.

-Parlons-en ! Depuis quand les démons ont besoin d'embrasser les humains pour des accords comme ceux-là ? Je croyais que les baisers, c'était juste pour les contrats qui donnaient des avantages aux humains avant leur mort ?

-C'est le cas, répondit Crowley avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendu.

Dean décida qu'il allait tuer Crowley sur place quand le barman vint les interrompre.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Aucun, dit précipitamment Crowley. Donnez juste à mon ami l'alcool le plus fort que vous ayez.

Le barman hocha la tête et repartit. Le grondement des conversations reprit autour d'eux. Dean s'assit lourdement à côté de Crowley.

-Pas étonnant que je perde la boule, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Il y a un problème, Winchester ?

Dean haussa les épaules et attrapa la bière qu'on lui servait. Il savait que Crowley l'observait pendant qu'il buvait, mais il avait décidé de ne pas faire attention à lui.

-Tu n'a pas envie de me parler de tes…problèmes, aussi futiles qu'ils puissent être ?

-Même si, par un miracle quelconque, j'acceptais de te parler, tu ne comprendrais pas, répliqua Dean.

-Ne me crois pas insensible, j'ai des sentiments…parfois, répondit Crowley, amusé. Rappelle-toi, je suis un amant, pas un combattant.

-Ca tombe mal, je suis de l'autre côté.

-Du côté des combattants ?

- Non, des humains.

-J'ai été humain autrefois.

Dean avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson.

-Une autre, réclama-t-il au serveur.

-Puisque tu refuses de discuter, je vais te donner un conseil, annonça Crowley. Tu devrais quitter la ville, toi et ta misérable bande. Il va se passer des choses importantes ici. Beaucoup de sang, de morts et de souffrances en vue. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, évidemment. J'imagine que tu ne tiens pas beaucoup à la vie –ou alors tu es juste complètement idiot, ce qui est hautement probable- vu tes derniers exploits, mais je sais que tu tiens à la vie de ton frère. Alors, pour éviter qu'il se fasse tuer une énième fois…

-Premièrement -Dean vida son verre d'un coup et le remplit tout de suite après – je ne suis ni suicidaire ni idiot, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul de temps en temps. Deuxièmement, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi et Sammy ?

-Je n'appelle pas ça de l'inquiétude, j'appelle cela une sauvegarde de mes capitaux de secours, rectifia Crowley.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que ça veut rien dire.

-Et moi je suis pratiquement sûr que tu traverses une dépression, répliqua Crowley. Alors, on arrête de se questionner sur nos comportements respectifs et on se concentre sur le concret, d'accord ?

-Ok…ok ça me va. Serveur, un autre ! Alors…s'il va avoir une bataille ici, où sont tous tes copains ?

-C'est là le problème, j'ai de moins en moins de « copains » comme tu dis, répondit Crowley avec un rictus. Depuis que je suis roi des enfers, beaucoup de créatures de tout genre veulent ma tête. Surtout des démons. Mais pas seulement.

Dans le brouillard de l'alcool, Dean eu une illumination.

-Putain. C'est pour ça que tu étais sur le toit cette nuit-là. Te débarrasser des vampires était ton objectif. Et tu as voulu faire un deal avec moi pour ne pas te faire des ennemis en plus. C'était du genre d'une pierre deux coups.

-Mais tu peux réfléchir ! S'exclama Crowley avec une fausse joie, et Dean lui donna un coup de poing mais replongea bien vite dans son verre.

-Et…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Les affronter tout seul ?

-Ne sois pas stupide. Je sais que foncer dans le tas est ton unique stratégie de guerre –aïe ! C'est une sale habitude de frapper les autres, tu le sais ça ?- mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Alors tu vas fuir ?

Les yeux de Crowley se perdirent dans le vague.

- J'ai finalement peu d'informations sur mes ennemis, je sais juste qu'ils sont ici et nombreux. Mais une chose est sûre – je ne fuirais pas. Je préfère mourir que de les laisser accéder au trône.

Dean hocha la tête. Il concevait parfaitement la pensée de Crowley. Et se sentait même un petit peu désolé pour lui. Un roi qui devait se battre contre ses sujets, ça devait être la fin d'un monde. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de la terre ou de l'enfer.

Mais Crowley se reprit rapidement et toussota pour attirer l'attention de Dean.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer….

-Vas te faire.

-Laisse-moi terminer ! Je dois me battre contre tous ces démons, vampires et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Toi et tes amis, que je sois là ou non, devez vous battre aussi. Je vous imagine mal quitter la ville en sachant que des innocents seront sacrifiés. Puisque nous avons un ennemi commun…

-Tu voudrais qu'on s'allie ?

-Exactement ! S'exclama Crowley avec excitation. On les écrase, je reprends mon royaume, vous avez sauvé le monde, happy ending !

-Et qui dit que tu n'empireras pas la situation lorsqu'ils seront tous à tes ordres et que tu seras leur maitre incontestable ?

-Je ferais un effort, répondit Crowley en arrachant le verre de Dean pour qu'il le prenne au sérieux. Allez, Dean. Je sais combien tu aimerais cette bataille en sachant que tu as plus de chances de gagner. Après tout, tu adores te battre.

Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette remarque, mais ne la démentit pas. Il s'essuya la bouche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Crowley.

-Je vais…je vais y réfléchir.

-D'accord. On se fait un accord comme quoi on se retrouve ici à la même heure ?

-Mais tu passes ton temps à faire des accords pour rien ! Remarqua Dean avec un sourire.

-Je suis un démon de la croisée des chemins. Evidemment que je passe mon temps à faire des accords. Et puis c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr que tu viendras.

Dean se mit à rire.

-Ca…ça sonne un peu comme une amoureuse transie…

Cette fois-ci, c'est Crowley qui donna un coup de poing et Dean en eu le souffle coupé mais il ne regretta pas une seconde sa remarque.

-Ok ok…Demain, ici à la même heure…

-Sans coups bas.

-Sans coups bas. Un baiser pour sceller le pacte ?

Dean et Crowley échangèrent un regard. Leur dernier baiser avait été bon mais court, et si Dean préférait mourir que d'avouer qu'il avait apprécié et qu'il y pensait beaucoup, il savait qu'il regretterait d'avoir laissé passer cette nouvelle occasion. « Tu délires complètement » lui dit la part de son cerveau qui était encore au clair, mais il se dit aussi qu'un autre baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et il en avait envie…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais autant mêler le plaisir au travail, ajouta le démon. Si tu ne veux pas…

Dean le fit taire en attrapa sa nuque et en lui plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cette fois-ci, Crowley ne se gêna pas pour mettre la langue. Cela ne surprit pas Dean et au contraire, il le laissa faire, tout en essayant d'être le leader de l'échange. L'un comme l'autre prenait beaucoup de plaisir à l'expérience, et ils ne voulaient surtout pas arrêter.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par le toussotement du serveur.

-Excusez-moi…vous souhaitez une nouvelle bière ?

/

Castiel releva la tête dès qu'il entendit la poignée de porte grincer.

-T'en fais pas Cas, je suis toujours en vie, dit Dean, cherchant son lit en palpant les objets autour de lui, ne voulant pas allumer de peur de réveiller son frère.

-Tu as mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, se plaignit l'ange. Et est-ce que c'est une odeur d'alcool que je sens ?

-Oui, j'ai peut-être un peu bu. Oui, je sais, c'est un péché, je connais la chanson…

-Je n'allais rien te dire, répliqua Cas, offusqué. C'est le jour où tu ne bois plus que je serais inquiet.

Dean atteint enfin son lit et s'étala dessus en souriant. Castiel hésita un moment puis se lança.

-J'espère au moins que cette…sortie t'a fait du bien. Enfin…que ça t'a fait plaisir.

Sam grogna dans son sommeil. Dean ne lâcha pas son sourire.

-Oh oui, putain.

Et il était sincère.

/

_Hey, c'est this weird guy not nice. __Laissez une review et tentez de gagner un poney._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note du prétendu auteur**

**Incroyable. Il y a donc des gens, sur cette terre, qui ont cliqué sur une fanfiction appelée « fragment d'instant idiot » et qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la folie ou du courage, mais en tout cas j'applaudis.**

**Merci, ****Hela Lokidottir Barton, de tes reviews. Hum, oui, il y aura plus dans la suite, mais je me force quand même à dessiner un background, sinon ça deviendrait vite quelque chose comme :**

**Dean vit Crowley. **

**Crowley vit Dean.**

**Dean embrassa Crowley.**

**Crowley embrassa Dean.**

**Dean ré-embrassa Crowley.**

**Crowley continua d'embrasser Dean.**

**Et bien qu'intéressant d'un point de vue littéraire, ça deviendrait vite ennuyeux.**

**Merci Mugway ! Ouais, je comprends que tu sois choquée par ce « couple », c'est juste que j'ai oublié de dire que j'avais une étrange fascination pour Mark Sheppard. **

**Merci aussi à toi, Litany Riddle. La couleur du poney ? Le mois dernier, c'était gris, mais je l'ai aspergé de peinture orange pour Halloween, donc je sais pas ce que ça va donner au final.**

**Au fait, pour le gagner, il faut laissez la review la plus longue possible. Oui je suis un salaud.**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette…fanfiction.**

**Bref. Retour aux choses sérieuses.**

_/_

L'orage se déchainait sur Anaheim. Les éclairs frappaient le sol avec un bruit sourd et la pluie noyait les rares humains restés dehors.

-Rose, dépêche-toi un peu ! Hurla Walter Grimmer à sa femme.

Mais son cri se perdit dans le grondement du tonnerre. Son air anxieux frappé par les ruissèlements d'eau convint pourtant Rose à le rejoindre précipitamment. Le couple s'abrita sous le porche de leur maison et Walt plongea sa main dans ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver ses clés. Rose serra ses bras contre elle pour se réchauffer.

- Je ne les retrouve pas…

-Quoi donc ?

-Les clés…

-Quoi ?

-Les clés ! Répéta Walt plus fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage. J'été sûr qu'elles étaient là…

-Walt !

Rose pointait le ciel avec un regard effrayé.

Parmi les lourds nuages gris chargés d'éclairs, d'étranges fumées noires, minces mais étirées, se mouvaient dans les airs. Ni Rose ni Walt n'en avait déjà vu de semblables, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rose d'une voie tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Walt. Je ne sais pas.

Il attrapa alors les mains de sa femme et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je vais casser la porte vitrée et ouvrir par derrière. Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? J'arrive tout de suite.

Walt n'attendit pas que Rose réponde, il n'avait pas le temps. Il repartit dans la tempête en claudiquant, le vent le faisant pencher et la pluie déraper.

Rose le regarda s'éloigner en grelottant. Elle ne remarqua pas l'épaisse fumée noire qui descendait du ciel pour aller dans sa direction.

Walt revint en grimaçant. Ses membres s'étaient raidis et ses articulations le faisaient souffrir – son médecin lui ordonnait d'éviter tout effort physique trop important, mais Walt prenait un minuscule plaisir personnel à ne pas l'écouter. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Cependant, quand il arriva à quelques mètres de Rose, il vit quelque chose d'anormal. Les yeux de Rose. Grands ouverts, noirs comme l'encre, qui scrutaient le ciel.

Un éclair illumina le jardin et un instant plus tard, Rose était à terre.

Walter couru jusqu'à elle et la releva lentement.

-Walt…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Balbutia Rose en levant les yeux vers lui.

Des yeux bleus, identiques à ceux qu'il connaissait depuis bientôt cinquante ans.

-Tout va bien chérie, répondit Walter, soulagé. Viens, suis-moi. On doit traverser le jardin.

Ils atteignirent l'arrière de la maison avec difficulté. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux et refermer la porte, ils glissèrent tous les deux à terre et prirent de longues et grandes respirations pendant deux minutes.

Tout d'un coup, Rose se mit à rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Walter.

-On est entré comme des cambrioleurs…dans notre propre maison…répondit Rose, qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

Walter se mit alors aussi à rire, et ils continuèrent de s'esclaffer jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaircisse.

/

-Oh oui…comme ça….oui…

Dean se tortillait dans son lit, en proie à un rêve plutôt torride. Ses deux compagnons l'observaient, totalement immobiles.

-Ne devrait-on pas le réveiller ? Demanda Castiel d'un ton neutre.

Sam –dont le visage était barré d'un grand sourire- secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

-Non, je veux encore profiter un peu du spectacle.

Le bruit de voix réveilla Dean. Le chasseur cligna des yeux. Il distingua deux silhouettes qui lui gâchaient la lumière de la pièce et se mit brusquement sur les coudes.

-Sam ? Castiel ? Il y a un problème ?

Sam n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. L'ange lui lança un regard à faire pleurer un démon.

-Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière, mais je crois que c'est relié à ta sortie plaisante d'hier.

Sam frappait le sol pour tenter de se calmer. Dean fronça des sourcils et envoya balader sa couette.

-Putain de…

/

-On a le choix. Un de nous va à la morgue, les deux autres vont dans le quartier sud d'Anaheim, où il parait qu'il y a eu d'étranges fumées noires qui sont descendues du ciel lors d'un orage, il y a une semaine. Je propose que j'aille à la morgue et que toi et Cas aille ensemble…

Dean arracha le journal des mains de Sam et démarra la voiture.

-Hey, du calme, protesta Sam.

-Je n'en peux plus de tes blagues là-dessus. Je suis sérieux ! S'exclama Dean avec colère.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est tellement…évident, ce qu'il se passe entre vous, répondit Sam avec un petit rire.

Dean finit par lâcher son volant et se tourna violemment vers son frère.

-Tu sais quoi ? Oui, je suis fou amoureux de Castiel. Oui, j'aimerais me le taper et c'est de lui que j'ai rêvé cette nuit. Je bave devant ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus éclatants, devant son magnifique corps d'angelot musclé et devant sa langue tentatrice…

Un toussotement l'interrompit.

-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, Dean.

Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa lentement devant l'apparition de Castiel.

-Je suis conscient de tes sentiments envers moi, et je suis flatté. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à tes avances….

Dean finit par mettre sa tête entre ses mains, complètement désespéré.

/

-Il est mort par un choc violent, une chute plus précisément, annonça le médecin légiste.

Sam détailla le corps de l'adolescent sur la table grise. Des petits trous marquaient son bras gauche.

-Il se piquait, ajouta le médecin. D'après ses parents, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il quittait la maison la nuit pour rejoindre ses copains dealers à Disneyland. Vous savez, depuis qu'une partie du parc a été désaffectée, ça grouille de délinquants en tout genre. Je me demande ce que foutent les flics pour tout nettoyer…

Mais Sam avait arrêté d'écouter.

-Disneyland ? Répéta-t-il.

/

-Dis-moi, Cas, on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter dernièrement…

-Dean, si c'est à propos de ton attirance envers moi…

- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi ! Se récria Dean avec force. J'ai dit ça pour déconner. Rigoler. Se marrer. Tu comprends ?

Castiel eu un regard glacé.

-Ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

Dean soupira et monta l'allée qui menait aux maisons du quartier.

Intérieurement, il bouillait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il rêvait de Crowley maintenant ? Ce n'était qu'un délire. Une obsession passagère. Il avait beau chercher toutes les raisons du monde pour haïr le démon –et il n'avait pas à chercher loin-, il lui trouvait toujours l'air sexy. Et il se repassait en boucle la scène d'hier. Et il se ré-imaginait le goût de ses lèvres.

Non, non, non ! Gémit-il dans sa tête. Crowley était le méchant. Il avait été du côté de Lilith. Il avait fait souffrir et avait tué un nombre incalculables de personnes. C'était un salaud. Un salaud étrangement attirant…

-Dean, tu peux t'arrêter une minute ?

Le chasseur s'arrêta net et fit volte-face. L'expression de Castiel était impénétrable.

-Le paradis est, pour employer une de tes expressions favorites, un gros bordel, déclara l'ange.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

-Il y a des anges qui veulent conquérir le Paradis, d'autres qui combattent pour leur liberté, et d'autres qui se cachent en attendant que la tempête passe. J'ai réussi à obtenir une paix, mais elle est instable, artificielle et délicate. Dès que cette affaire sera terminée, je retournerais au Ciel pour tenter de calmer les choses durablement.

-D'accord, hum, est-ce qu'on pourra t'aider de quelque manière que ce soit ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, j'ai besoin de vous sur terre. Avec la guerre civile qui se déroule en enfer, les démons prennent plus de liberté qu'avant, sans compter que Crowley n'arrive plus à gérer quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, je suis au courant.

Castiel avança d'un pas.

-Ce que je veux dire, Dean, c'est que je ne pourrais pas partir si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a. Je refuse de t'abandonner.

-Il n'y a pas…il n'y a pas de problème, ok Cas ? Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange. Tout va bien. C'est juste…Dean hésita une seconde. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire quelque chose même si tu sais que c'est mal ? Je veux dire, tu sais que tu vas en souffrir et les autres aussi, mais tu veux le faire quand même, tu en rêves, tu prends du plaisir à le faire, mais c'est horriblement dangereux, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire quand même?

Castiel fronça des sourcils.

-Non, jamais.

Dean soupira.

-Ca doit être spécifique aux humains. Ecoute, oublie ça. On a une enquête à mener.

/

-Je veux aller à Disneyland, dit Sam Winchester à un groupe d'adolescents shootés.

Ces derniers se mirent à ricaner.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? C'est la crise de la quarantaine ?

-Ce n'est pas…Sam se dit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les ramener à la raison, déjà qu'ils étaient en train de planer dans une rue sombre un mardi après-midi. Écoutez, je sais qu'une partie du parc a été désaffectée, et le shérif du coin m'a dit que c'était à cause d'une sorte de vandalisme organisé, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…Peut-être que ceci –Sam sortit quelques billets- vous rafraichira la mémoire ?

Un des jeunes attrapa l'argent et le fourra dans sa poche.

-Un des wagons du California Screamin'…

-Du quoi ?

-Un grand huit, si vous préférez ! Un des wagons s'est détaché et a tué la famille qui était à l'intérieur. Tout le parc a fermé, et on en a –je veux dire, certains- en ont profités pour s'amuser un peu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

-J'imagine bien, dit Sam, les yeux brillants, perdus dans son rêve d'enfance, bavant à l'idée d'avoir un parc d'attraction géant rien que pour lui tout seul.

Le gamin lui tapa l'épaule.

-Hey ho ! Les attractions démarrent pas toute seules si y a personne pour les faire marcher ! Je parle de business, de trafic, de rendez-vous pour bai…

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, répliqua Sam, son rêve s'effondrant comme un château de cartes.

Le gamin soupira.

-Bref, du coup toute une partie a été désaffectée, mais c'est devenu bizarre.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sam, tout à coup intéressé.

-J'sais pas…y a des choses qui s'y passent…beaucoup d'adultes se rassemblent…mais ils ont l'air…bref, et en plus un gars s'est fait tué…faut pas y trainer…

Le gamin se tut, mal à l'aise.

-Merci…dis-moi, tu ne connaitrais pas un de ces adultes qui vas à ce parc, par hasard ?

/

Walter Grimmer ouvrit sa porte à deux hommes particulièrement séduisants mais étrangement menaçants.

-Mr Grimmer ? FBI, dit le premier en levant son badge. Désolé de vous importuner, on peut entrer une seconde ?

Walt garda les mains contre sa porte, prêt à la claquer.

-Non, je suis un peu occupé…c'est pour quoi ?

Les deux hommes en face de lui s'échangèrent un regard.

- On vient de voir votre voisin. Il y a une semaine, un orage a déferlé sur Anaheim et il a juré voir une espèce de fumée noire atteindre votre femme. Ce n'est probablement rien mais…

-Et depuis quand le FBI s'occupe de la météo ? Demanda Walt, sans vouloir paraitre agressif mais en l'étant quand même.

-Votre femme a peut-être été intoxiquée, ce n'est que de la prévention, répondit le premier avec un grand sourire.

-Ma femme va très bien, je vous remercie.

-On peut la voir ? Demanda alors le deuxième homme, un brun sérieux au long manteau.

-Elle est partie faire des courses. Je suis désolé, vraiment…

Walt était sur le point de refermer la porte quand le premier homme l'arrêta.

-Prenez quand même ma carte. Si vous avez le moindre problème…

-C'est ça.

Walt leur ferma la porte au nez.

-Sympa, le vioc, commenta Dean.

Le vioc en question mit le verrou et se retourna en soupirant. En face de lui, la femme de sa vie, Rose Grimmer, le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Qui c'était ? Demanda la chose qui avait prit la voix et le corps de Rose mais qui n'était pas Rose.

-Deux agents du FBI. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur…sur la fumée noire de l'orage…répondit Walt, terrifié.

-A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

-Heu…Assez jeunes…Séduisants…L'un avait un grand manteau marron et me fixait, et l'autre me posait les questions avec professionnalisme, mais il avait l'air complètement à côté de la plaque.

La chose aux yeux noirs serra les dents.

-Les Winchester…Il faut que j'en parle aux autres…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Puis elle reprit conscience de la présence de Walt. Vous ne parlez à personne, c'est compris ? Vous agissez comme d'habitude. Sinon, ça pourrait devenir très désagréable pour vous. C'est clair ?

-Très…très clair, balbutia Walt.

Il malaxait la carte de Dean si fort qu'il finit par la déchirer.

La chose tourna le dos à Walter, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas en rester là. Il rassembla son courage et se lança :

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi à ma femme ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Rose –ou plutôt la chose en Rose – gloussa.

-Il faut vous sortir de votre petite réalité, Walter. Le monde est beaucoup plus cruel et plus grand que vous ne le pensez.

-Et si je refuse que vous restiez ici ? Et si je demande au FBI de s'occuper de vous ?

Rose se retourna lentement.

- Si vous révélez quoi que ce soit –il suffit d'une personne, Grimmer- je sortirais de votre femme pour vous posséder vous. Et si votre femme est encore vivante à ce moment-là, je vous obligerais à la tuer. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher.

Walter voulu reculer mais il était déjà contre la porte. Il était pétrifié, et la seule idée d'avoir sur ses mains le sang de Rose lui donna envie de vomir. Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement ou d'imaginer un moyen de se défendre les pupilles sombres en face de lui le paralysaient.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à ma femme…

La chose eu un sourire.

-Voilà. J'aime mieux ça.

/

Les trois hommes étaient assis sur le sol de leur chambre, à défaut de chaises. Leurs affaires étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, des sacs sur les lits et des papiers par terre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, au profit de la lumière naturelle qui jaillissait depuis la fenêtre. On aurait dit une réunion de scouts, sauf que les trois hommes étaient beaucoup trop vieux pour être scouts.

-Apparemment, cette affaire est plus importante qu'on ne le pensait. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il se passe ici, quelque chose de grave.

Dean se mordait les lèvres tellement fort qu'il faillit saigner. Il savait que s'il donnait toutes les informations qu'il avait sur l'espèce de team anti-Crowley, Sam et Castiel ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il donne sa source.

-J'ai réussi à faire cracher le morceau à un gamin du coin, continua Sam. Il m'a donné l'adresse du lieu de travail d'une de ses voisines qu'il a vu avec, je cite, « deux trous noirs à la place des yeux». Personne ne le croit, évidemment.

-Il serait judicieux de capturer ce démon vivant, ajouta Castiel. Il faut qu'on ait toutes les informations possibles avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Quoi ? Alors on va pas à Disneyland ? S'inquiéta Sam.

Dean sourit. Même dans les pires situations, son frère réussissait à le faire rire.

-Cas a raison, il faut capturer ce démon! Alors, on y va ?

-Doucement, Dean, tu restes ici, répliqua Castiel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sam et moi allons chercher le démon, mais il faut que tu traces une cage pour l'accueillir. Et puis, il faut préparer les instruments pour le faire parler.

-… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les séances de torture ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais préféra se taire.

/

Dean était sur le balcon de la chambre. Le soleil se couchait au loin, éparpillant des rayons orange tremblotants sur la ville. Sam et Castiel mettaient un temps fou. Le démon devait être difficile à choper.

En parlant de démon…

Deux mains glissèrent sur le dos de Dean, qui sursauta et fit violemment volte-face.

-Putain, Crowley, ça va pas ?

-Alors ? T'a réfléchi à ma proposition ? Demanda ce dernier avec un sourire…démoniaque.

Dean repoussa Crowley.

-Ouais, j'ai réfléchi. Et figure-toi que je me rends compte qu'il y a un piège.

-Dans ma proposition d'alliance ?

-Non, ça c'est ta capacité naturelle à trahir les tiens pour survivre.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai…

-La ferme ! Je parle de ta…brusque attirance perverse pour moi.

Crowley haussa un sourcil.

-Ma quoi ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est normal que je fasse des conneries, que j'ai envie de me rapprocher de trucs dangereux, je suis humain, donc inconscient.

-Pour ne pas dire « profondément attardé ».

-Je t'emm…n'en rajoute pas !

Crowley partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant l'air furieux de Dean.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que je fais une connerie, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Enfin si, je pourrais, mais j'ai toujours fait ce que j'avais envie de faire. Toi, par contre, tu es un démon intelligent, et même si tu aimes t'amuser, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à signer d'importants contrats juste pour le plaisir de m'embrasser. Donc dis-moi…à quoi tu joue, exactement ?

Crowley arrêta de rire et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Il restait amusé, mais semblait plus sérieux.

- C'est vrai, je ne signerais jamais de contrat très contraignant avec toi. Parce que tu es un misérable humain, parce que tu es idiot et parce que nous sommes ennemis. Par contre, il y a le fait indéniable que tu sois très sexy.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Crowley le coupa.

-Et donc, il faut trouver un arrangement pour ces deux problèmes.

-Un arrangement pour ces deux…Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Non, c'est très sérieux. Je te propose qu'on se voie…juste pour le plaisir, sans s'entretuer, et qu'on garde les questions techniques de côté pour les ressortir à un autre moment.

-Technique genre alliance pour sauver le monde ? Demanda Dean sans s'empêcher d'avoir un ton ironique.

-Exactement. Après, c'est une question de confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

/

_Hey, c'est this weird guy not nice. __Laissez une review et tentez de gagner deux poneys._


End file.
